Mard Geer
Mard Geer is an Etherious Demon that had vanished when Etherious Bolt and Zeref were born. He was the Underworld King and the husband of Veronica Uzumaki, making him the father of Etherious Bolt and Zeref Uzumaki. 'History' Mard ruled the Underworld as King and all of the original laws of the previous, old Underworld were from him. Hades was dethroned by him but word of this never leaked out so Hades only pretended to be the King while Mard pulled all the strings from behind the scenes. When Mard Geer first met Veronica he showed a soft side towards her and eventually fell in love with her. However during their marriage, Veronica disliked Mard Geer's ways of running the Underworld, treating other demons as lower beings simply because he was an Etherious Demon. Later in the marriage when Mard found out Veronica was having their first kid (Zeref), Mard was pleased since he wanted to have an heir to take over his throne but that is not what Veronica wanted but since she was his wife during that horrid Underworld era, she had no choice at the time. 2 years after Zeref was born, Veronica was having another child, Etherious Bolt. This pleased Mard even greater, knowing he would have two sons that would eventually inheirt the throne, however when Etherious Bolt was born, Mard's thoughts changed and wanted to kill Etherious as a baby as he had sensed that Etherious was a twisted and dangerous baby right from the start and feared that Etherious would turn his back on him. However Veronica didn't believe Mard at all and was fed up with him and divorced him forcing him to leave the family. Mard Geer instead left the Underworld all together and promised Veronica that one day he would return to exact revenge on her and the children. As years went on Mard Geer secrelty kept up to date with what has happened to the 3, everything from Veronica's death, Etherious Demons being created, Etherious Bolt's death, all the way to Bolt's birth. Mard Geer even watched the new Bolt grow and eventually become reunited with Etherious Bolt and his old memories. Mard even knows about the war and Veronica's resurrection; knowing that Mard knew he had to kill Bolt, Etherious Bolt, Zeref and Veronica and for the longest time he spent his time plotting many ways to bring them down but then an answer came to him when he discovered a Tower Key and was transported to the Orokin Towers. Because Mard Geer was a powerful demon he was able to fight strongly against the corrupted, the Void Energy and even take over the Neural Sentry, manipulating the corrupted for his own selfish gain as he created his own army of the demons, angels, fallen angels and humans that came into the towers and were weak against the corruption. Mard knew of the Void Walkers as well, the only people that could avoid his full Neural Sentry control but instead he controlled the Neural Sentry enough to a point where the Void Walkers could never leave on their own unless he wanted them to. As time passed, Mard slowly lost his sanity as he let his body gain even more Void Aura for himself wanting all the power to destroy his family but this only caused the Aura to control his emotions of wanting to kill them which drove him deeper into insanity but Mard knew what was happening as he tried to keep some sanity but it was too late. Mard Geer became fully connected to the Neural Sentry as he started to believe everything that it forced him to learn as he started hunting down people who entered the Tower IV Orokin Towers, destroying them while he exclaimed the following quotes as these were proof of his sanity lost to the Void: "Look at them, they come to this place when they know they are not pure." "Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels and mere Mortals use the keys but they are mere trespassers, only I, Mard Geer know the true power of the Void." "I was driven away from the Underworld, seeking revenge on those who did it to me, but through it's Janus Key the Void called to me and here I was reborn with great power." "We cannot blame the creatures that come to the Void, they disobey the orders of a false leader, Lady Aphrodite Leviathan of the Mortal World Faction Alliance for she forbids them from coming here, knowing not the true secrets of the Void." "Let it be known, that if my former family members want true Salvation they will surrender themselves to me and the Void, and wait for the baptism of my Janus Key." "The beings that come here are lost and they will resist. But I, Mard Geer will cleanse them of their impurity." Mard Geer lost even more of his sanity when the corruption forced him to gather the Insanity Aura that was released into the space as Mard gathered a massive amount of it as it mixed in with the Void Aura and drove him even further down a path of insanity to a point where now the Neural Sentry could manipulate his original character where he would be calm and collective hiding the fact his sanity was lost. The Neural Sentry took advantage of Mard's wishes, sending him to the Mortal World to give the Uzumaki family a small message, by murdering Justus Uzumaki in cold blood at his own college along with a body count of 150 other students. Now Mard Geer awaits for his family members to step into the Void, knowing they will seek revenge only to fall into his trap in bringing them purposely so he can exact his revenge on Zeref, Etherious Bolt and his Ex-Wife. 'Abilities' 'Thorn Curse: ' A Curse of Mard's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for those who cause inconvenience to Mard, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body. Furthermore, through this Curse Mard is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion, and grow flowers to attack opponents. 'Thorns: ' Mard summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface he desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. 'Rose Explosion:' Mard creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs its nearby surroundings in a destructive explosion. 'Prison Thorns:' Mard grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents. It is also able to contain others inside its bulb. 'Dea Yggdrasil: ' Mard creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand from where an immense wooden beam is fired at the target. 'Void Aura and Insanity Aura' Being fully driven to insanity from the Neural Sentry of the Orokin Towers, Mard Geer has an insane amount of Void Aura and Insanity Aura mixed into his own blood and curse power, making his Curse Power more powerful than a God because of the corruption and insanity driving the curse to extreme levels. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Void Walkers Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters